


It's Complicated

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel talk about Jack and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

“Did you ever fuck Sam?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is now that you’re fucking _me.”_

“Actually, _you’re_ fucking _me._ At least, you did ten minutes ago.”

“Actually, we fuck each other. We’re kind of liberal and groovy in that way.”

...

“No, Daniel. I never did. We came close a couple of times, but the regs meant something to both of us, thank god. We were kind of not liberal and groovy about _that._ And I wouldn’t have fucked her anyway.  We’d have made love.”

“I didn’t ask if you’d made love.”

“Why not?”

“Because it would kill me if you’d said yes.”

“So ... fuck you can stand?”

“Fuck I can _under_ stand. The other ... would hurt too much. Even now.”

“I did love her though, in lots of difficult and complicated ways.”

“I didn’t ask you that either.”

“God, I love it when you’re insecure.”

“Well, I don’t. Make it stop. It hurts. Fuck me.”

“No, but I’ll make love to you.”

“You do that when you fuck me ... even if you don’t think you do.”

“I do?”

“You do.”

“Christ. Who knew I was so sexually complicated, huh?”

“Then I’ll make it simple ... fuck me.”

“C’mere.”

 

ends


End file.
